


DC Undead

by MeiHwa



Category: Original Work, TFTDC
Genre: Dhampirs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires, Varcolac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHwa/pseuds/MeiHwa
Summary: List of my undead characters that live in the Dark City with short bios plus links to images, monster info and origin stories.
Collections: Origins, Tales from the Dark City





	DC Undead

[Hecate](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1l16a_iRPc4vl24H81ZX4NFKVjcgBfQ_O/view?usp=sharing), alias: The Master, [Vampire](https://sites.google.com/d/123xq8xT8_vM0VCvLxIOcvai2-girZAFz/p/1rg98V1A-3SoAeM66tc5dFvd6KAqsAcip/edit), Ancient Greece  
A member of the WWVC (world wide vampire council), was sent in with her niche to resolve the problem of a rogue vampire in norther us territory. The previous master of the area known as the dark city was overthrown and destroyed as part of the contract with the US government. Hecate took on all the old master's property and niche. She holds the title master over all residents of DC whether they are masters or not.   
[Creation of Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778747)

[Vincent Matheson](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15HJB9iURau49nPlPPZdIoI9yHvqY8YKs/view?usp=sharing), alias: Vit Sedlak, Varcolac, Macedonia  
A member of the master's trusted 3, the master's dog, the dream eater. Owner of the Drafthouse and record-keeper of city residents. Reviews new entries to determine if applicable for citizenship. Known to offer an enchanted business card which allows him to answer questions of the cardholder.  
[The Origin of Vincent Matheson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869809/chapters/73502970)

Charlene, alias: Charley, [Vampire](https://sites.google.com/d/123xq8xT8_vM0VCvLxIOcvai2-girZAFz/p/1rg98V1A-3SoAeM66tc5dFvd6KAqsAcip/edit),  
A member of the master's trusted 3, Original stories written by another author

Akaysha, alias: Aka, [Vampire](https://sites.google.com/d/123xq8xT8_vM0VCvLxIOcvai2-girZAFz/p/1rg98V1A-3SoAeM66tc5dFvd6KAqsAcip/edit), France  
A member of the master's trusted 3, Original stories written by another author

Bryce Melrose, alias: The Priest, Dhampire, Melrose Scotland  
Hunter  
[Interview with a Dhampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991824)


End file.
